A spy in the time of magic
by Minkey222
Summary: A mysterious figure, by the name of Lynna, has appeared before Morgana claiming to know the location and identity of the one the druids call Emrys. What happens when Morgana acts upon this new found information and attacks her brother with it? Morgana-POV {one-shot}


**I promised you another story today, and due to the wonderful feedback on my last story I decided to keep that promise. This is just a little idea that I got today and I am still working on some other ideas as well as my main fic, which I have been putting off for ages! But this is just a short little Morgana based one-shot. Please keep up the nice-ness that you have been showing me and remember to review! I love getting reviews, thought you might just like to know that. Any way onto the story.**

Morgana sat on her throne in the middle of the long disused throne room of the castle ruins she now called her own. She sat there thinking of her plans to kill her appalling brother, Arthur , and taking his kingdom for herself. Her face was skewed into a grin from the sadistic ecstasy she was experiencing whilst she was fantasising about his long, agonizing and gruesome death she would soon bestow upon him. She was lost in her vulgar day dream when a young woman, no older than 20, waltzed into her room. She looked upon this young woman with distrust but she was also drawn towards her. The woman obviously had magic and it was strong at that, but hardly matching her own strength.

"What do you want?" Morgana asked, mocking royalty.

"I have come to inform you on the identity and where-about of the one the druids call Emrys. But only with a price." The young woman spoke out, also feigning royalty.

"Speak your price" Morgana spoke again, finding it difficult to hide the excitement of finding out who the pesky Emrys was, so that she could finally be rid of him. She would do anything to find his identity.

"I only wish to serve you, mi'lady" She bowed "I wish to be your servant, to be you advisor at your right hand" She stated humbly.

"Of course." Morgana said, giving her a gracious smile. "Now come, speak your mind."

"The one the druids call Emrys is hidden inside the walls of Camelot." Morgana gasped. How could Arthur be protecting a sorcerer and still persecute those who practise magic? The young lady sensed her distress and eased her mind "Though the king does not know that he is harbouring the warlock." Of course, Arthur would never accept her kind, that is why she must do what she is going to do.

"The one you are hunting goes but the name of-" The young girl stuttered at the words, she was probably afraid.

"Do not worry young one, once we know the true identity of Emrys no harm shall befall you" Morgana said trying to calm the girls nerves, but also trying to coax the name out of her.

"He is called Merlin." The girl finished her sentence. Morgana glared at her with wide eyes.

"Do not worry mi'lady, I tell the truth, I would not lie you mi'lady. I care too much for you" She could obviously sense her distrusting feeling as she once again appeased her uneasiness.

Morgana suddenly realised, of course Merlin had been Emrys, it made so much sense now. How he had escaped every time that he was attacked. How Emrys- Merlin- had know to take the formorrah. That was how he escaped the serkets and the darocha. He was EMRYS!

"Yes of course. I would never believe that you would lie to me. Now you may have your wish, you may stand at my right side. I may even help you with your magic if you should so wish." She smiled again, but this time more warmly at the young girl standing in front of her. She stepped forwards and enveloped the young thing in a hug.

"Thank you mi'lady. I will never forget how gracious you have been. Oh thank you!" The girl began to cry into Morgana's sleeve, but she didn't mind, and even noticed a few tears slipping down her cheeks. This poor girl, she has probably been through so much, she was most likely hunted down by Arthur's men. She almost certainly shares her own hatred towards Arthur and Emrys. And she will defiantly enjoy watching them suffer at her -no their- hands. Morgana pulled back to get a better look at the young, crying girl standing in front of her. She pressed her hand to the girls cheek and wiped away the younger's tears.

"What is your name?" Morgana asked softly.

The young girl looked up and stared into Morgana's eyes.

"Lynna" She said timidly, before falling back into the embrace.

She now had to think of a plan. Of the many ways that she could kill Emrys, she couldn't think of a better way than to turn Arthur against him, so he could feel the betrayal before he suffered at her hand and under her mercy.

After knocking out the guards and sending Lynna out to keep watch Morgana burst into the main hall.

"Hello dear brother" Morgana growled out after casting a spell which forced them to kneel before her. He may as well get used to it before he dies.

"Morgana" Arthur's voice cracked at the word. His voice sounded laced with sorrow and defeat. Had he already given up or had something happened that she was not aware of.

"I have come looking for someone. Your _idiot_ manservant, Merlin" She said, putting emphasis on the idiot. Arthur flinched at the mention of Merlin's name. Perhaps he already knew of Merlin betrayal. That, of course, would make her job so much easier.

"Morgana-" Arthur started and took a gulp of air "I know that you and _Merlin_ were once friends, so I don't know how to put this lightly. _Merlin is dead_ " Morgana almost squealed with glee when she heard the words. The almighty Emrys dead. It was almost a dream.

"How?" Morgana asked, _was it painful?_ the unasked question remained.

Arthur looked like he was ready to cry. The unshed tears threatening to fall once more. This display of emotion was unsettling her. Arthur **never** cried, for anyone or anything. Oh how Merlin's betrayal would have stung.

"He- He jumped" Was all Arthur could say before shedding a few quiet tears. Morgana looked genuinely shocked. Arthur was right, Merlin had been her friend once, but then he tried to poison her and the friendship disappeared. His death stung but then she remembered all he had done, to her and their kind. She thought , why would he do, such a selfish thing? Leaving Arthur behind with no protection. She actually laughed this time. Now was the time for Arthur to fall and her to rise and take her rightful place on the throne.

Morgana raised her hand to Arthur and began to chant. "weorc untoworplenic, weorc untoworplenic, myr poen!" Arthur began to writhe on the ground at her feet, which is where Morgana felt he should be. Morgana stepped over his incapacitated body and made her way to the throne, her throne. With no Emrys to stop her it had been far too easy, but at least he had taken the liberty to do the killing himself. She sat on the golden throne and leant to one side. Lynna had helped her get here. She owed Lynna a thousand thanks. She watched her brother for a moment longer when she realised that he was no longer rolling around in agony. He raised her hand and shouted a curse at him to only find that it didn't affect him.

"Morgana!" A loud booming voice shouted. No! It can't be. EMRYS!

"EMRYS!" Morgana screeched out! Lynna had lied. Saying that Merlin was Emrys. How DARE SHE? "You are supposed to be dead!" She shouted at the source of the voice.

"I am dead Morgana, I made sure of that when I jumped" The voice shouted back at her. Wait Lynna hadn't lied. If Merlin was indeed Emrys and Merlin was dead, then who was this? A shadow came from behind the pillars of the balcony above her. The figure walked out and Morgana almost fell off the throne in shock. Lynna? Lynna was Emrys? Or was she just being used by Emrys to get back at her?

"Lynna?" Morgana questioned?

"Morgana, I am so sorry." Lynna looked down at Morgana with sad eyes. "I truly meant it when I said that I cared about you too much"

"Lynna, you betrayed me." Morgana said sounding hurt. She had felt a close connection with this girl, she had felt a sisterly bond, like they had known each other for a lifetime before they had met.

"I understand that Morgana, but you must understand that you are not the only one who I had betrayed. Arthur I apologize for what I am about to say to you, to both of you, now." She took a deep breath in. "I am truthfully Emrys, but Morgana I did not lie when I said that Merlin was Emrys, as I am him. I have been hiding not only my abilities but also my gender for all the years I have lived here." Arthur looked up at the figure, with confusion in his eyes. Morgana felt the same. Lynna continued. "In order for my trip to meet you to work, I to fake my own death and then travel, out of disguise. Arthur I told you in the letter I left that I would see you soon."

"No!" Morgana shouted at her, "I refuse to believe you" Morgana felt confused, so confused. She loved Lynna, she cared for Lynna as she did Morgause, but this was one more person to leave her.

"I wish I didn't have to do this Morgana, I truly wish that I didn't have to, but listening to you condemn me and all that I have strived to achieve, to bring back magic to Camelot, I could not let you sit there and suffer and wait and stew over your hatred of your father and brother. Arthur is not your father and he is destined to do great things Morgana. Now is that time" Lynna reached her hand out to face Morgana. Morgana was scared. She tried to escape but she couldn't move at all. She was going to die again at Merlin's -Lynna's- hand. She braced herself for the pain of death only to find that it never came. Lynna whispered a spell very lightly. "Grið fæstne mid Ϸisse tintregian sawle!" Morgana relaxed as Lynna's eye glowed gold. The gold in her eye was stronger and warmer that hers had ever been. She was doomed. She slipped into unconsciousness as she felt her magic slowly shrink. It didn't hurt, it just made her feel slightly empty, but she knew that the emptiness would soon be filled with what she used to be. She heard Lynna's soothing voice in her head. _"You didn't think I would harm you, did you? I care too much for you, mi'lady"_ And Morgana slipped further into the darkness. She wanted to stay in the darkness, but she knew, deep down, she would have to wake up eventually, and hopefully it would be to the loving face of Lynna


End file.
